A NEW LIFE
by arthurgreengrass
Summary: Harry is thrown through the Veil of Death after the defeat of Voldemort but Death decides to send her master to a new world where he will be free from prephecies and dark lords out for his life. However the Potter luck also follows him to this new world.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW LIFE

SUMMARY: Harry is thrown through the veil of death after the death of Voldermot. But instead death sends him to another world that is different from his own. The world with super heroes and villains that would make Voldermot sound funny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that one belongs to the great J.K Rowling who is kind enough to allow us play in her sand box. Neither do I own the Marvelverse...I do not have that skill to draw or think that much. However the plot is mine and if you find any discrepancies from Canon, this is an AU.

A/N: This idea has been on my mind for sometime and I felt I should get it running so I can concentrate on my other story a bit more. The Harry in my story did not follow Canon though there is a good number of similarities here and there. So expect something different.

Chapter 1: Arrival

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter sat down in courtroom number ten smiling at the members of the Wizengamot as he waited for them to give their decision. It wasn't like like there was anything funny about the situation, no... far from it.

About a month or two ago,honestly he was not sure which nor did he care. But some time back he had defeated the most feared Dark lord in Wizard history in what was now known as the greatest duel ever which had made the one between Dumbledore and Grindewald look like a friendly banter. The two war mages had destroyed half of Scotland with Hogwarts,Hogsmead and all the remaining villages destroyed completely at the battle of Hogwarts.

A battle which was the climax of a very destructive war that had taken only four years. After the death of Dumbledore, Voldermot had felt it safe to attack and overthrow the ministry of magic. Of course bhe had succeeded, he was the greatest dark Lord after all. But that was his last walk over victory.

What Voldermot had not been told was that Dumbledore by the time he died was no longer the leader of the light. It was a sixteen year old Harry Potter. The head of the "New Mareauders" a group of fresh young men and women who had devoted their lives to fight Voldermot. These had also devoted their loves to Harry as they saw him prophecy or not as the person capable of leading them to victory against the Dark Lord.

Harry had taken to the role with open arms. He had been trained by his godfather right from his third year as he was introduced to the Potter and Black family magics. He had devoured the family grimiores and had performed all the family rituals in those tomes most of which were outlawed by the ministry. He had learned dark magic from the Blacks as well as Light magic of the Potters and this set him apart from both Dumbledore and Voldermot who only depended on their respective magics.

War veterans like Alastor Moody and many of his colleagues had seen the boy's potential and had readily extended what they could to his training. By the end of six year,he was capable of fighting Dumbledore to a stand still though he was lacking in experience. He had also shared a good amount of his knowledge with many of his friends as well as his best friend Neville Longbottom whom he exchanged with family grimiores.

Therefore during the four years of war, Voldermot had faced continuous resistance from the New Mareauders who unlike Dumbledore were very much willing to kill their enemies. The war had heated up with Harry and Voldermot numerous times withoutthe other having the upper hand. However the war took an interesting turn in its fourth year when during one their duels Voldermot managed to hit Harry with a killing curse with a killing curse. When he went to check however there was no corpse.

He had stopped his attacks for a period of six months waiting for Harry to reappear but there was no Harry. By time he was almost convinced that his nemesis was gone so he decided to storm Hogwarts, the headquarters of the New Mareauders something he would never attempt with Harry around.

Harry for his part was busy for the six months trying to destroy Voldermot's Horcruxes and had left Neville in charge. Therefore when the the dark Lord stormed Hogwarts, Neville engaged him though he was no match for the dark Lord and Harry appeared just in time to witnesses the death of his friend.

Then he snapped. Voldermot didn't know what hit him. He came on the dark Lord like a demon fresh from hell. Every death eater who came in his way was vaporized before he could even say a LUMOS. Voldermot pushed himself to his highest he had ever gone against any opponent. Not even Dumbledore..but still that did not help him survive. The battle between the magic gods took less than five minutes but the destruction was almost three times what was destroyed during all the four years of the war.

The rest of defenders of Hogwarts had converged in the shrieking shack and cast all spells they could think about and by the end of the duel it was the only structure stranding with in a five mile radius. It also helped that Harry had cast a very strong shield on it before he had become entirely engrossed in the duel.

However the celebration of the fall of Voldermot was short lived as the ministry, afraid of what Harry was capable of had captured him while he was still exhausted from the battle and had thrown him in Azkaban for the use of dark magic. He had spent about two months in the prison and after deliberation they had decided that he was too much of a threat and decided that he should be thrown into the veil of death.

Therefore here Harry was seated in courtroom ten as the members pretended to be making a decision though he already knew his fate. It was not like he was excited to die...well he may be given that he gets to see his parents as well as Neville and Sirus who died in the earlier stages of the war. No, he was ready to accept death for very many philosophical reasons...one being that he did not want to become another Dumbledore. A war hero who is looked at whenever something comes up. He had faught his war and right now he wanted to have some piece of mind and his well earned rest, something which he wouldn't bet on that he would have it alive. Well what was a little death between friends...?

Harry was brought from his musings when the minister of magic banged the gavel. Wherever they got it from,he was not planning on finding out.

"Harry Potter, you have been found guilty of using Dark magic and you have been deemed a threat by this august house not only to yourself but to the wizard world as a whole" spoke the minister with a Crystal clear voice that boomed through out the courtroo.

"Therefore,after deliberation, the members of the Wizengamot have decided that Harry James Potter should be thrown through the veil..."this was met with sounds of outrage and loud gasps from those who had faught alongside him but Harry did not even bother to look up, content with enjoying the confort of the chair he was seated at. Not like there was anything confortable about it but it was better than the floor of his cell in Azkaban.

"Do you have any last words you would like to say Mr. Potter?"asked the minister when the crowd had calmed down.

Harry cocked his head to the side as he considered whether to say anything or just keep quiet. But he felt he owed to his allies a few words of encouragement just like any good leader so he stood up as he shrugged off the magical chains that had been holding him to the chair. This elicited some gasps from his audience but he ignored them.

"I am sure you are wondering why am going on with this..."He started,his gaze facing the area his friends were concentrated.

"However,I want you to know that everyone has their time. I may be young but trust me when I say that i have outlived my usefulness. I have faught my war and no one in this world can match me. My presence would be blocking many young wizards and witches from coming up and be their own persons as well as achieving even more without trying to limit themselves with matching me. Therefore allow me to rest and on my own terms alone before a younger wizard comes up and humiliates me" Harry concluded and then sat down again as the chains tied him.

The courtroom was quiet for a minute before all the people in the audience stood up gave Harry a thunderous handclap for about five minutes. With his little speech,he showed that whatever was happen was on his terms and he was willing to go with it which earned him more points even more than his defeat of Voldemort.

Harry was led to the department of mysteries in the room that contained the veil. Before entering however he asked for his moleskin pouch. This held most, if not all of his most favoured possessions. Both the Potter and Black family Grimiores,a shrunken trunk having a good amount of galeons(call him whatever you want but there was no way he was leaving that much money for former death eaters). The moleskin pouch also had his first firebolt,both his wands the Phoenix feather wand as well as the Elder wand he had acquired after defeating Dumbledore in a duel a few months before his death(not that Harry was aware that it was the legendary Elder wand). The pouch also had some kind of ring Dumbledore had given to him at his death bed and last but most important was his father's invisibility cloak.

It wasn't like the people of the ministry knew of these items. And frankly they felt that being eccentric comes with being a war hero just like Dumbledore had been so they easily found the moleskin pouch in question. Harry himself even though he questioned his sanity even he couldn't come to terms with what why he wanted to carry his moleskin pouch but something at the back of his mind just made him feel that this was the right thing to do. He braced himself and summoned whatever Potter courage that had made most of the Potters before him go to Gryffindor and stepped into the veil. The scene looked like like a shot from a movie and Harry inspire of himself cracked a smile before his mind went completely blank. The unspeakables looked on as if expecting something to happen given Potter's history of surviving death but the curtain of the veil fluttered twice before going still.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up..well he became conscious. Everything around him felt wrong...He was surrounded with nothingness if that made any sense at all blithe didn't care about what made sense anymore seeing that he did not have a body. Harry paused when that fact registered...He actually didn't have a body. Ok this was getting weird,I mean what the hell...is this what it meant to be dead..no sense of belonging...just some kind essence. Yes..that was it..an essence. Harry would have congratulated himself for his genius if his attention at that time had not been caught by some light a head of him. Harry ..floated? towards the odd light which looked so out of place in this void but he didn't care about the oddness...well a bit but not entirely. As he approached the shinning beacon...he could make out a humanoid shape where this glow was coming from though for some reason he could not concentrate on where the face was supposed to be.

"Atlast you decided to come Harry Potter..."said a female melodic voice. Something so out of place in this strange place that Harry could feel his jaws gaping...not that he had any.

"Oook uh...nice to meet you?.."Harry replied unsure of how to start a conversation with whatever this was.

The being laughed. A twinkling sound which made Harry shiver a bit despite not having a body.

"Don't sound so lost master..it doesn't suit you at all"said the being its voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ok this was getting weird...and Harry didn't like weird...well other than Luna of course but that was a different case.

"Ah where I come from we normally begin conversations with introduction...I am Harry Potter.."and Harry made an imitation of a bow in his form.

"Of course..and I would be Death...master.."answered Death.

Harry nodded...realy he did not have to understand any of this and if only Sirus or Neville had been put on the welcoming committee,he would have appreciated whoever was in charge here.

"Dont worry you don't need to understand anything.."said Death as if reading his thoughts..."no I am not reading your thoughts...you are simply broadcasting them for me.."

Harry would have pulled out all his previous hair by now..and to make it was this Death..person was clearly enjoying his frustration.

"Anyway, I believe some explanations are in order. When you joined the Deathly hollows..the cloak..the stone and the Elder wand..."started Death.

"Whoah wait a minute...are you sure you are talking to right person...and what has a bed time story have anything to do with this..."asked Harry though he had his suspicion on what the conversation was about.

Death raised her had and three items flew out of the Moleskin pouch which Harry had not seen before. The wand he won from Dumbledore, the ring he was given by Dumbledore and his father's invisibility cloak that he got from Dumbledore. Harry was now seething... even in death Dumbledore was still meddling in his life and he was not happy with where this conversation was most likely heading...

"So...is this the part where you tell me that I can not die and I must go back and never age...?"asked Harry with resignation in his voice.

Death smiled in the shadows." I see you have finally come to realize what is happening and no you ate not going back..unless it's what you want. You have two options and decision is in your hands.."

"I am listening.."Harry said simply...whatever happened he was resigned to it...It was not like he ever had a choice in his life all because of some snivelling old piece of hippogrif shit that thought that the world must go by his plans all the time.

"Oh stop that...it's not like you at all..."said Death with a bit of venom.

"The first option is die but become my grim reaper and do my duties of collecting souls...and the second option is for me to send you to a another universe that is different from your own and you live your life.."

Harry should have known that he indeed had no option. As fun as collecting souls of the dead..He did not see himself as a servant. He was his own man and a leader and if anything were to happen he would rather start afresh in this new world.

"I see you have made your decision..."said Death."however be fore you go I have something I need from you..."

"Of course you remain with your little trinkets. ."

Death gaped..here was a man in possession of the most powerful artefacts ever made by any being and he was simply handing them back. She should have known but it still warmed her heart.

With a shake of the head Death answered"no that's not what I want..you mastered the Hallows and they belong to you..I will however retain the resurrection stone and fuse the other two with in your body. Wandlees magic will be natural to you just like when using a wand albiet more powerful given that this is the Elder wand we are talking about." Death paused for moment.

"The invisibility cloak will give you you perfect invisibility even from me. You will be able to activate it by a thought and no kind of detection will be able to detect you unless you want them to. In this new world...there are no wizards of your kind but there are magic users..both good and evil. You will make new friends and it will be up to you to decide whether to be a hero or a civilian." Death said this knowing very well that this was of course assured.

Harry took a moment to consider this very well..the offer was too good for him and he wondered what the catch was...though whatever it was...his decision had already been made. So he asked the question that he had wanted to ask the moment he was told about this universe.

"Are there any of my friends in this universe or any one that I know..?"

Death was quiet for a moment and Harry thought she was not going to answer but when he was almost about to give up...the being answered...

"There may be people you recognise from your home universe but they will not be the same person and you will do well to make a new impression about them and not basing on your home universe."

Harry nodded at that..or he did an impression of nodding. He had thought as much and he planned to do exactly that. So he gave a nod at Death to show he was ready.

As the glow started dimming and the form of Death started disappearing,"remember I am just a call away master.." He heard but he did not bother to answer..He was feeling pain like never before. It was was like he had been hit with ten CRUCIOs at the same time. He could feel his essence being torn apart and reshaped to match this new universe. After what felt like hours...the pain stopped and he felt himself drop to the ground completely naked. He unconsciously conjured a pair of jeans and a t-shirt his body still twitching from the pain and after that he felt like his core was completely depleted.

His brain was on fire and his body felt like he had fire whiskey running in his veins instead of blood. He summoned his Moleskin pouch and was happy to note that Death had allowed him to come with it. His memories of his home universe were now at the back of his mind like an echoe though if he concentrated he could acces them easily. He would have cast a numbing charm on his body but he decided to leave his magic to work y itself to put his body in shape. And the little pain helped in clearing his mind.

He looked around and saw that he was in a desert though he had no idea which part of the world the desert was located. Hell..He had no idea of the geography of this new world. He needed to get a newspaper and he was not insane to think he would find one in this desert. Well he was insane but not THAT insane. Before he could continue with his debate concerning his state of mind,he heard a humming sound and shakily got to his feet. He saw what he presumed was an air craft landing not very far from him with some kind of red and gold human sizes robot landing on its side.

Harry wondered wether his arrival had somehow alerted some people though with the kind of aircraft before him,he assumed that these people were likely more advanced in technology compared to home universe. And given the fact that he was the only one present around here unless of course he was standing on an underground military base,then there was no doubt he was the one they had come to retrieve.

The doors of the ...plane...opened and two military looking figures stepped out. One was very tough looking and looked to be more of a villain than a superhero. He saw some kind of insignia when they came nearer with the words SHIELD. The second person was far more interesting. It was a woman who was wearing a skin tight black uniform which greatly hugged her body. It accentuated her curves which were well developed. Harry could see her prominent bust which was clearly advertised by her uniform. She had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones and red pouty lips which begged to be kissed and above all she was a redhead. A fact that stood out to any Potter and Harry was no exception.

The two SHIELD agents advanced on Harry guns raised with the Gryffindor robot flying a few inches from the ground.

"Turn around and put your hands on the pavement..." stated to robot.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and the two agents looked at the robot with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I know its lame but I have always wanted to try it...those cops in the movies make it sound so awesome"the robot answered with a shrug and Harry was beginning to think that there was more to it than just it being a robot.

The redhead rolled her eyes and said "please ignore Ironman here..I am Black Widow and this is Hawkeye and we work for SHIELD" she said I dictating the man who had not said anything other than pointing his gun at Harry as if he expected him to disappear any minute.

"We saw you appearing out some kind of portal and we would like you to accompany us so that we may get to understand what is happening."

Of course Harry knew that he wasn't being given an option. But that did not mean that he didn't have an option. He could simply flash from from there and they would continue chasing after him. He could become invisible and simply walk away from them but they would still continue to look for him. On the other hand he could go with these people and get some answers and shelter as well as some food. And now that he thought about it, he was really hungry and it wasn't like he could not escape whenever he wanted. Do after a few seconds of deliberation he gave the redhead a smile that would have made any Potter proud and put his hands together.

"Of course my lady"

The agents looked at Harry like he was mad and it was the Ironman who voiced their thoughts..

"Wait...you are going just like that?..no arguing or a fight.."

Harry looked at the man called Ironman incredulously and answered.

"I don't know about you but if this beautiful lady here was escorting me to be executed I would go willingly."

"Eh now that you talk about it..."

The lady in question just rolled her eyes and put the cuffs in Harry and spoke to a communicator in her ear.

"Director...we have the subject in custody and we shall be heading to headquarters.."

Harry rose an eyebrow at being referred to as subject but followed the two agents to the plane with Ironman coming from behind complaining about not getting any chance to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nicholas Joseph Fury otherwise known as Nick was a no nonsense man and this came with the responsibility of being the director of an organization dedicated to protecting people who did not want to be protected. Fury prided himself in being in control and if anything tried to come between him and his being in control it had to be dealt with as fast as possible. There were very few things which could disrupt his control and the most prominent being the unknown.

One of such things was the incident which had just happened in Afghanistan. One moment the desert was empty and another moment he was being told that a portal was being opened. Thankfully...Tony Stark, Natasha and Clint had been coming from ransacting the place where the egostic billionaire had been held captive and were still in vicinity. He loathed to think what would have happened if he had not been able to reach this person in time before others.

Thankfully his agents had reached the person in question I time and had apprehended him without any difficulty. This seemed fishy to Nick but he would have to find out soon enough. Of course he was not being paranoid...not at all despite how much everyone called him a paranoid old dog. Of course you can't run an organization like SHIELD without some little paranoia but how much Fury applied was a matter of debate. And his paranoia wasn't helped by the rising number of super powered individuals popping up everywhere. And let's not talk about mutants..that was one of the most sore subjects in Fury's life. They were too independent and most of them thought themselves better than the rest of the humans,going to the extent of calling themselves Home-superior.

Nick was brought back to the here and now by a knock on his door.

"Come in.."

Natasha entered and when Fury nodded for her to speak she said.

"Sir we brought the man and he has been taken to the interrogation room by Hawkeye and Ironman"

"Thank you...have you found out anything from him."asked Fury

Natasha shook her head.."no Sir..nothing of importance other than his love for all redheads in the world being a family disorder."said Natasha with a roll of the eyes.

Fury lifted an eyebrow at that but did not say anything. He stood up and asked the redhead to lead the way to the interrogation room so he may get some answers.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to this place wherever it was had been a godsend for Harry. He had been able to get his head in order and his body had stopped hurting. His magic had been to work and now he was capable of standing without wanting to throw up and he could also shake his head vigorously without crying out.

He had been able to find out during the ride that his three fellow passengers were part of a group called Avengers who worked under a secret spy organization called shield. Robinhood..er. ...Hawkeye and Black Widow were permanent employees while the head of Gryffindor house was temporary and was only called in during serious missions. Harry wondered how retrieving someone like him was a serious mission but he just shrugged. He was quite important after all. Atleast in his home universe. Then again they had probably been coming from another mission and they met with him on the way.

Harry didn't care and he didn't bother to find out. He had spent most of the time flirting with the redhead but he had yet to get a blush from her and his efforts had not been rewarded by the time they reached their destination.

They landed on some kind of giant ship which was the SHIELD headquarters and he was led to some kind of room with single table and two chairs. He was put in the one which was facing a mirror of all things but he knew that this mirror was anything but. Probably used to observe the person in the room. His hands were cuffed from behind the chair and he just looked on knowing he could get rid of them as easily as breathing.

After he was deposited,the two SHIELD agents left Harry and the woman left while the man stationed himself at the door. Harry assumed that he would be meeting whoever was in charge any minute now and he therefore prepared himself to fish for answers and he was ready to use leglimecy if necessary much as he despised it.

After about ten minutes Black Widow returned with a man whose presence screamed authority. He was a black man with an eye patch over one eye and the only eye that was seeing was looking at Harry with no small amount of suspicion. He reminded Harry so much of Moody that he had a hard time trying to stop himself from barking Constant Vigilance.

The gentleman if he could be called that sat across Harry with militaristic precision while two other SHIELD agents stood behind him. He looked down at Harry who met his gaze square without blinking. He wondered when Fury would realise that he had all the time in the world and it would be up to him to break the silence. However Fury proved his genius when he grunted having come to this conclusion earlier than Harry had expected.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"demanded Fury with a growl.

Harry smiled,he realy couldn't help himself. The feeling of being the one with the information was so nice...now he understood how Dumbledore used to feel. Harry for his part felt it was important for the team to share any kind of information by the team leader and he had never enjoyed the feeling. However right now...He just couldn't resist. He decided to take a page from Dumbledore's book...maybe he should just take the whole book.

With eyes twinkling he gave his best imitation at a grandfather smile and said" ah... but my boy..you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.."

Nick Fury glared at him and Harry was sure that if looks could kill, he would currently be having a reunion with Death. Natasha surpressed a smile from where she was standing. She liked it when someone frustrated Fury...one of the reasons why she liked it when Stark came to the Helicarrier.

Fury growled at Harry. "You would do well to realise the situation you are in and answer any questions being asked.."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I have amnesia?"Harry asked with all the seriousness he could master.

Fury looked at him to show that he wouldn'tbelieve and that he wasn't even being funny. Harry nodded as if the world's greatest problem had been solved.

"I guessed as much..."

"However..."said Harry before Fury could say anything "I suggest that we play a game of five questions. Atleast we shall be able to get answers from each other.."

Fury gave Harry a glare and the fact that it was from one eye didn't reduce the effect at all. This ...man was frustrating him. He looked not more than twenty though his eyes spoke a different story. They were eyes of a veteran, eyes which had witnessed things not meant for anyone to see. Despite the jolly care free demeanour the young man was putting on, Nick was not lost on the fact that there was something dark lurking behind those emerald orbs.

"Fine.."Nick growled surprising everyone in the room including himself.

Harry gave him a winning smile and indicated for him to go first.

"Who are you.."

"Harry James Potter. Why did you bring me here?"

Nick paused a moment. He didn't know what to answer but gave one not very far from the truth..

"To see whether you are a threat or not. Where did you come from."

Harry's smile increased at that,this was too easy.

"England. Who are you.."

"Nicholas Joseph Fury, Director of SHIELD. How did you get here"

"I fell. Are you going to hold me prisoner." Harry knew he would escape but he was well out of questions and he could work out the rest on his own.

"No. What do you mean you fell?"

"I was walking and I tripped on my feet and fell. Then I woke up in that desert. When will I be free to go."Harry knew that was the weakest story he could come up but hey.. He wasn't popular because of his imagination composition.

"Well we feel that it is you have super powers?"

"Not that I know of." Harry answered and thought of his next question and when he opened his mouth to speak he instead asked"can I have something to eat?"

Fury looked at him for a minute and he was about to deny him but his cell phone rang and when he saw who was calling he excused himself. "Agent Romanov..find something to eat..we shall continue this conversation in a minute. And with that he swept out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Charles Francis Xavier founder of the Xmen and headmaster of Xavier institute for the gifted had sensed the appearance of a new mutant. After using Cerebro he had managed to found the person moving untill he settled at the SHIELD headquarters. He wondered what Nick Fury wanted with the mutant but he would be finding out soon enough. He had contacted the retired soldier and had made an appointment to talk to this mutant and see what he had to offer.

He looked through the viewing mirror to the interrogation room at the young man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes that had a hint of glow. The young man looked like he didn't care about what was going on around him as he was giving Natasha a look of love sick puppy.

"You said he appeared out of some portal?"Charles asked Fury who was standing next to him.

"Yeah... his name he says is Harry Potter but other than that I haven't got any information from him yet."answered Fury in a gruff voice.

"I see..well me and Logan here will talk to him and see what we can find out" Charles answered as he wheeled his chair inside the intorogation room.

Harry paused his gazing at Natasha when some bald man wheeled himself inside the interrogation room. What was with these people and bald heads. Behind baldy was a heavily muscled hairy man walking stiffly behind him. The man looked like he was very uncomfortable in the suit he was wearing and Harry could not blame. Any man used to fighting would be uncomfortable in a formal looking suit and he wondered what Mr Iron Monkey had done to deserve this kind of punishment.

" ...it's nice to meet you. My name is Charles Xavier and my companion here is Logan otherwise known as Wolverine"Charles said as a way of opening the conversation.

Harry inclined his head in acknowledgment but didn't say anything allowing Xavier to proceed.

"I am the headmaster of a school of mutants and also lead a group known as the Xmen. We provide help to those like us who have mutant powers and we help train them in how to use their powers."

Harry rose an eyebrow at that and carefully said." That is well and good but what has this got anything to do with me?"

"When you arrived, I picked up your mutant signature through Cerebro..a machine that helps me in detecting any mutants when their powers manifest.."explained Xavier.

"Wait...are you implying that I am a mutant.."Harry asked incredulously.

"I know you may be horrified at the idea of being different but.."Charles started but was cut off by Harry.

"Whoa not so fast baldy...I am not horrified with being different...not at all, in fact I enjoy it but what the hell is a mutant?"

Xavier exchanged a look with Logan before launching into an explanation.

"A mutant is just like any other person but one whose DNA contains an X gene which makes them to manifest powers. For example myself I am a telepath and each and everyone on my team has their respective powers. "

"I see.."Harry replied with a frown. It would seem that this world was indeed different his own a great deal.

"So you are under the impression that I am a mutant as well.."asked Harry and he wondered whether magic was part of his DNA and he would be considered a mutation.

"That is what we were able to gather,however what kind of powers you have can only be known after I have studied your DNA"replied Charles.

Harry was quiet for a minute thinking of his options but before he could come to a decision Charles spoke up again.

"If it's ok with you you can come with us to the institute so that we can be able to determine what your powers are and how best to use them. As well as accommodation as it seems you have no place to stay."

Harry could see that the man had a point a point as he would need a place to start. He could easily find an old abandoned building and put it under a Fidelius but that would raise questions he was not willing to answer. The fact that he would be able to get more information on this new world was also a bonus.

"Fine what do I have to do"

Charles smiled,this had gone easier than he had expected now all he needed to do was to convince Nick that this was for the best and he would be off.

"You don't have to do anything ,let me just convince the Director and we shall be off.."and with that he wheeled himself out of the room with Logan right behind him.

Harry was left behind wondering whether he had made the best decision. He wasn't one to second guess himself but he was dealing with the unknown right now and he hated the unknown as much as Fury though he didn't know that. However he knew one thing about the unknown. It was always fun and every Potter with an able mind loved the unknown. Harry was no exception and he planned on having fun to the maximum.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And we are off. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I will be writing this alongside LONE WOLF so I have not abandoned it. Updates for this story will come once every week unlike LONE WOLF. Any ideas concerning the story are welcome as I have no set plot to follow but I'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible. See you next week with Chapter 2: A Potter's luck.


	2. Chapter 2

A NEW LIFE

A/N: Hello folks I'm back again for our 2nd chapter. I must admit that I was surprised with how many people that are following my story. However I am not complaining.

There is something I forgot to mention last chapter, I am horrible at English. I learned it in a class so it isn't my native language. And trust me you wouldn't want me to write this story in my native language.

A certain reviewer was not very happy about my making Harry a mutant and I felt I should reply to it here other than PM. I needed a way to introduce Harry to the Xmen world as it will be the first arc of the story. However,there is no need to worry about limitations or weaknesses that come with mutant powers.

Disclaimer; obviously I am not J.K Rowling to own Harry Potter and I do not have that kind of imagination to own the Merval universe.

Chapter 2: A Potter's luck

For the second time,in a period of lass than twelve hours Harry once again found himself on a jet. Yes that was what these little planes were. His knowledge of the muggle world in his universe was not exactly extensive but he was atleast higher than that of your average wizard. However he was sure that these kinds of jets did not exist there. This cemented his belief that this universe was more advanced scientifically than the his.

Convincing Fury to allow Harry to go with Xavier had not been easy at all. The SHIELD director had wanted to milk Harry of as much information as possible but Xavier had insisted that Harry would be more forthcoming if he relaxed and got confortable with his environment.

The argument had gone for about ten minutes with each side presenting their case. Harry had found this quite amusing as they had completely forgotten that he was the topic of the argument and was standing right there. But then again, it seemed like his opinion was not wanted and soon the two warring parties came to an agreement.

Harry was to go with Xavier to the Xmen mansion and they would find out his powers. However,he was to be brought to SHIELD for questioning every two weeks. It occurred to Harry that Fury was interested in whatever powers Harry would be having and probably planned to put him to "good" use and that was why he had been easily swayed.

He had also been assigned a "bodyguard" who would escort him and also "keep an eye" on him. But Harry translated that to prison warden. Harry of course did not mind,who in their right senses would mind if a beautiful redhead who wears skin tight uniforms was your bodyguard.

A little over twenty minutes later and Harry found himself on the Black bird. He had always found that wizards had a horrible sense of imagination which was very clear in their sense of naming. However,he was finding that it was a universal problem or should he say multi-universal problem. Why someone would name such a forbidding jet Black bird?he was not going to find out.

Xavier, Logan and Natasha...that was her name,Black Widow was a code name...were seated in the front part of the jet and were discussing whatever secret organizations discuss when they meet and Harry was left at the back on his own.

Under normal circumstances,he would be throwing a fit for this but he had wanted a little bit of privacy to gather his thoughts which were still all over the place. Therefore when Natasha had decided to have a chat with the Xmen, he had wanted to kiss her and it had nothing to do with those red pouty lips of hers,not at all.

Once he had gotten privacy,Harry had dived into his mind,his occulmency shields had been completely destroyed and it was a wonder that he was thinking clearly. Not that he was different from normal much but it was still a challenge and a headache had been trying and failing to surface.

For the next two hours, Harry was busy arranging his mind and repairing his occulmency shields. Natasha had come to check on him to see how he was doing but was met with an extremely calm face with out the lines of fatigue that had been there on Harry's face. He looked so at peace that she had to convince herself that it was him and not another person entirely.

When she had tried to wake him up despite how she wanted to continue seeing that calm and peaceful face,she had found out that despite the lights being on,there was no one at home and after minutes of trying she gave up. She wondered what the hell that had been but when she asked Xavier he suggested that they let him be for now.

Harry reorganized his memories and found that those of his home universe were now at the back of his mind and unless he concentrated on something it did not come to mind. The memories of his conversation with Death were surpressed and he was sure that only him could see them. Once he had finished with that,he started on creating his mental defenses that would keep out any kind of mental intrusion.

When he came out of his mind,he was now calmer,more relaxed and the headache that was threatening to surface was no longer there. His body however was still in the process of recovering from his trip through the Veil and he was only 60% restored but that was enough for him. His magical core was still low,not even a quarter way but he would need a long night sleep if not two for his full core to be restored.

However this little he had was enough for him to apparate and defend himself well enough. It was not like he was planning to fight these people any time soon but if they were taking him to a lab to be dissected,then Merlin help them.

Harry considered his options,the fact of th a matter that he had no plan. During the war, Harry had been a leader. And that was just that, led the battle,he directed the battle. He was the powerhouse of The New Mareauders and no one matched him in powere or skill.

He had an instinct on the battle field which earned him respect to an extent that once he reached the field,even veterans like Moody, Shacklebolt and even McGonagall listened to him. This increased as he got more experience during the war and it reached a point where his mere presence was gave The New Mareauders encouragement to fight with more vigour than was meant to be normal.

However,despite all of this he was not the best at ma king plans. That was done by other people. The daily running of the organization and the laying out of the best tactics to defeat Voldy were established by other individuals. Decisions were made by a group and it was only the most decisive ones that he had to make by himself as much as he hated it.

He was a man who went with the flow of things and adopted according to how the situation demanded. This made him a very dangerous adversary because even the best laid plans only worked for a short time before he adopted and changed the tide in a blink of an eye.

And to make it worse for dear ol' Voldy,he was not the best at this. There was also Luna,she could unleash he'll on the death eaters and then leave the battle field with nothing but a scratch. The memory of Luna brought a smile on Harry's face on Harry's face and this was how Natasha found him.

"Something I missed.."she asked with a raised eyebrow at the sight of his smile.

Harry's smile became wider"of course not my fair lady,it's just that your presence gives me so much joy that I can't help myself but smile"

Natasha rolled jer eyes at him but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"I came to check on you before but you were not present...ah..mentally"said Natasha.

"Oh I gues that had nothing to do with my great looks.."asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh just shut up and tell me what that was about.."answered Natasha with another roll of the eyes.

"And here I was thinking that you were more interested in how I looked"said Harry with mock disappointment. At Natasha's glare he raised his hands in in surrender.

"Ok ok..jeez no need to be so hostile. I wa just having a little sleep..you know I haven't had sleep in three months."

"I didn't realise that people sleep with their eyes open."said Natasha,doubt evident in her green eyes.

"Ah but my lady..you will find that not many normal things apply to me...other than of course my undying love for a beautiful redhead like you"said Harry with a wink.

"Cant you be serious for a moment?"asked Natasha.

Harry tried,he really did with all his might not to answer that question but his efforts apparently were not enough.

"But I am Harry,why would I want to be Sirus my godfather.."asked Harry incredulously.

With a growl, Natasha stood up and left the room leaving Harry fighting so much to hold his laughter but the moment she disappeared he laughed like he hadn't laughed for a long time.

He had come to terms with the death of his godfather easier than he had anticipated. Sirus had been more like a brother to Harry than a father figure. They had fun for the few years they were together and had even started on his Animagus training before Voldemort snatched him away like he had done his parents.

Instead of mopping and blaming himself for the death of his godfather, Harry had done what he knew Sirus would have wanted. He had come to terms with it and completed his Animagus training in honour of him and the rest of the Marauders. In fact he was very proud of himself and he knew that wherever Sirus was,he was laughing at his name joke.

xxxxxxxxx

Natasha entered the cabin looking furious. Xavier looked at her and asked with a chuckle

"Guessing by your look I presume is now ok?"

Natasha growled a little. Potter was worse than Tony Stark. She just wished that someone else had been picked to baby sit him.

"Yes he is"

Xavier was amused by the SHIELD agent. He was aware that Potter was doing all this in purpose,but deep inside, Potter was someone you would not like to fight against.

He had known a good number of his friends who died UN the second world war who were just like Potter. On the outside, the projected an aura of naivety and innocence which fooled a good number of people. But when deep inside they were a raging volcano just waiting to erupt.

He looked forward to knowing the young man. However he also knew that such people did not trust easily. It was not paranoi as that would be insulting Nick Fury, but something born from fighting a war where even your brother was willing to stab you in the back.

Not for the last time, Charles Xavier once again wondered which kind of society, Harry Potter had come from to turn him into such a person at such a young age. The young man looked no older than twenty even though his emerald green eyes not so different from those of one of Xavier's students said a completely different story.

Logan for his part saw Harry for who he was. A survivor. Small clues which could have been missed by most but not to Wolverine. He knew to be careful not to pick a fight with Potter. Despite not knowing what his powers were,he was very sure that Potter was capable of defending himself where necessary.

"I believe we shall be landing in the next ten minutes, I suggest that you let aware...Ms Romanoff"said Charles his eyes dancing with amusement.

The former spy gave him a chilling glare but the stood nonetheless and went to where Harry was seated.

"We shall be landing in the next five minutes..I suggest that you get ready."she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on...no need to be so hostile,you know it will be better if we quite uhm close..you know,bodyguard and all that."said Harry.

"Oh we shall be close, no need to be worried about that."answered Natasha with a glint in her eye.

It was pretty sure that the closenes was no way related to what Harry was implying.

"Seeing that I would prefer to guard someone who is able to atleast hold himself in a fight. So we shall have training beginning tomorrow"

It took a moment before what she was saying registered in Harry's brain and his smile widened, oh how Padfoot would be very proud of it.

"Of course my lady,seeing that I get to see you all sweaty and wet"

Natasha looked at him for a few seconds before she gave him a glare which would have made Daphne Greengrass green with envy. No pun intended of course.

Harry simply gave her an innocent smile. It had been long since he had played with a redhead. Ginny wasn't one to play around with but she was just as fun, too bad she had been among the first victims of the war.

Susan Bones on the other hand,she had been everything he expected in a redhead. She was so much fun to rile just like Natasha. Oh and he should not forget her prowes in bed,boy was she awesome,he just hoped Natasha was no different but that would be for another time. Atleast he hoped so.

xxxxxxxx

When the quartet reached the mansion it was to find a scene of destruction. It would seem like there had just been a fight going on. And it was evident by the unconscious form of a large man lying where the entrance to the mansion had been standing.

There were different levels of injuries. A group of teenagers or two groups of teenagers were converged at the entrance of the mansion giving eath other looks which showed that none of them was happy to be in the other's presence.

One group which was surrounding a... blue skinned woman? Well things were about to get interesting for Harry as it would seem he was about to come face to face with a mutant. Harry did a double take,this was their destination,so all these kids were mutants? And they all had powers?

"Professor...Logan, You came back a little late."said a beautiful black woman,probably an African with white hair and beautiful blue eyes which looked at Harry and Natasha inquiringly.

She was wearing a black leather body suit which hugged her like a second skin accompanied by a black cape. It showed her curves in complete detail and Harry wondered wether these women pick their costumes to distract their opponents and Harry was no exception.

And when the African woman caught him giving her a one over she gave him an amused look which he replied with a James Potter smile.

Xavier caught the exchange and chuckled.

"Ah Storm, this is the one I went to pick,he is one us and will be staying with us for sometime and hopefully longer. And the lady there is an agent from SHIELD who was sent to as our guest's bodyguard."Xavier answered while nodding to Harry and Natasha.

The beautiful woman offered Harry her hand and introduced herself.

"Ororo Munroe, otherwise known as Storm. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry took her hand delicately with both of his and brought it to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady, to be allowed in the presence of a goddes. I have always believed that there no angels on earth but your beauty would put any angel to shame."

Storm smiled at Harry's antics while Natasha rolled her eyes. Gripping the weather goddess' hand firmly in hers, Natasha said.

"Agent Romanoff, otherwise known as Black Widow."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, care to enlighten me on what just happened here."asked Xavier as he wheeled himself towards the the two groups of teenagers.

"As you can see we have been fighting. For some reason The Juggernaut showed up with Mystique.."she indicated the Blue skinned woman".. but he turned on her and beat her up. He started demanding for you as well as trying to destroy the mansion."Storm paused a bit make sure that the professor was following.

"Me and the rest of the Xmen fought him and the Brotherhood showed up to help Mystique and together we were able to subdue him."finished Storm.

Subdue was a bit off as Harry could see that one of the Big guy's legs was in the ground up to the knee,his left arm was destroyed though even as they were talking it was regenerating itself. The man's face was full of blood and Harry wondered how the man was still alive, but then again these are mutants we are talking about.

Harry could see some kind of Crimson gem on the Juggernaut. He activated his mage site and he could see the gem pulsing and sending some kind of magical tendrils which were healing the huge man. However before he commented on it,his attention was caught by the teengers that were heading their way.

At the front was a young man with Brown hair and some type of dark shades. He was favouring his left leg and had his right hand in a sling. He was wearing a black body suit end it showed his chest. He reached and brought his left hand forward for an introduction.

"Scott Summers,or Cyclops"he said with a smile.

The second person to introduce themselves was a girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. She was beautiful and was wearing a black and yellow suit with a belt with a big X, that showed off her developing body. She looked to be about sixteen and it was clear that she had been shaken by the battle though there was no serious injury other than a bruise on the head.

Despite this she gave Harry a brilliant smile and introduced herself as "Katherine Pryde,but you can call me Kitty. I am also known as Shadowcat."

Next was another girl with Brown hair with a white streak. She had light green eyes and was quite beautiful in her own right. Her body was more developed than Kitty's but not to the extent of Storm or Natasha. She gave Harry a gloved hand and introduced herself as Rogue.

Next was a dark skinned boy with a tail. He looked almost like Mystique but for his case his colour was more of dark blue. He spoke with an accent while introducing himself

"Kurt Wagner, also known as Nichtcrawler."

Lastly was a girl who was completely fresh like she had never participated in the battle. She looked older than all the other teenagers,including Scott and her body was as developed as that of Natasha though the SHIELD agent still had a bigger bust.

Her black leather body suit hugged her just like Storm and she was very beautiful. Harry noted that she had green eyes,almost like his though his were a shade darker than hers and had a very dim glow of surpressed magic. Hers on the other hand were similar to Natasha. And speaking of Natasha, the teenage mutant also had long red hair.

While Natasha's was short and more of fiery red like for Ginny back at home, The girl's was a shade darker. Ask most like the hair Harry had seen in the pictures of his mother.

"Jean Grey."

Harry's smirk widened so much that it was almost splitting his face in half. At the smirk Natasha narrowed her eyes knowing what is coming next and didn't know whether to feel pity for the young redhead or relief that Harry had found another redhead to lighten the burden of Harry's antics concerning redheads.

Taking her hand in both of his like it a piece of jewellery from another planet he kissed it while emerald green eyes met light gree with a smile that would have made Sirus Black look like a Catholic priest he said.

"I was told that beauty is like lightning and doesn't strike twice in the same place,but you my lady has just proved that wrong. Your beauty would have been a topic at the round table of king Arthur and I am blessed that I now have a name to associate it with"

The teenage mutant redhead blushed furiously and Harry was having a hard time determining which of her hair or face was more red. Natasha hid a smile and introduced herself to the still blushing girl.

"Natasha Romanoff. And don't mind Harry here,he has a disorder for all redheads which he says is a family disease. But we shall work together and heal of it"she said her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well now that the introductions are done I believe we can get down to what exactly happened here as it seems the brotherhood have already left."Said Xavier as he wheeled himself into the mansion.

And indeed,the second group of teenagers as well as Mystique had disappeared while the X-Men were introducing themselves.

Once inside,the group of mutants gathered around the Professor and went through what had just happened. The destruction to the mansion had not been much as the two groups of mutants had managed to defeat the Juggernaut before he could really get into the mansion.

Harry found out that the Juggernaut was actually Cain Marko who was Xavier's step brother. Apparently Mystique had broke out of the prison he had been held and had brought him to act as distraction. Whatever she was after,they didn't know but Harry got the impression that Xavier knew or he atleast had an idea.

However, when the huge man had reached the mansion,he had ignored his partner and demanded for the professor or else he would destroy the whole mansion. Mystique had tried to get him back in line only to for the man to turn on her.

Luckily,the mansion's defences as well as Mystique had hold him long enough for the X-Men and brotherhood to arrive. It had not been easy but the combined effort between the two enemy camps had been enough to atleast knock out the unstoppable man. There had been minor injuries amongst the X-Men but it was the Brotherhood that had gotten the most damage.

By the time all the facts had been covered,everyone was exhausted and they all went to bed while SHIELD agents were called in to come and pick the still unconscious Cain Marko to be taken to a stronger prison. Harry and Natasha were escorted to the teacher's wing of the mansion to their quarters where they would stay during their duration at the mansion.

Being bodyguard, Natasha's romm was next to Harry's of course,and when Harry joked about her coming to sleep in his bed in case she got any nightmares,it had earned him a smack on the head go his troubles. Harry was not complaining,in fact the idea of Natasha in his bed was pretty alluring but that was not something he expected in the nearby future.

Once in the bathroom,Harry had a shower of his lifetime. He did not remember when he had last had a serious shower and he revelled in the hot water for about one hour. He scrubbed his body to the maximum and by the time he got out he felt like he had been reborn.

Conjuring a pair of comfortable clothes,he sighed contentedly as he sunk in the warm bed. He took time to reflect on his few hours in this new universe.

Everything was differet. Atleast as far as he was aware,there was nothing to indicate that there are wizards in this universe. He wondered whether there was a Hogwarts here or any of the things which were in the wizard world back home. He would most definitely be going to Scotland to atleast check and see how things were standing. He would also try to get any information about magic in this universe.

Harry knew that he was taking risks with going with the flow of everything. Coming with Xavier had its merits. He could easily pass of his magic as mutant powers. He was not about to reveal to anyone about magic. One thing the Durselys taught him was that people fear the unknown. If knowledge that he could practically do anything fell in the wrong hands,things would not be very pretty.

He could only imagine governments trying to study him so that they can duplicate his powers. He shuddered remembering how the unspeakables had tried to get him in order to study him and figure out how he had been able to survive the killing curse as a baby.

Dumbledore had put his foot down about that and had when they had insisted,the grandfather persona that everyone used to associate with him had disappeared and the wizard world that day had gotten a glimpse of the person that Lord Voldemort ever feared.

Harry by then was a second year student and it had just been discovered that he was a perselmouth. Scared as he was,he always respected the old man for that. Despite all his flows of inaction and second chances,Albus Dumbledore had been a great man. A man Harry had wanted to emulate without the negatives. His charisma and air of calmness no matter how dire the situation always made him look the the old man with envy.

Harry had therefore studied and trained. He had been tried in many things but even he had to admit that Dumbledore was one hell of a man. It was at that moment that it hit Harry.

He was in a new world. A world where he was a nobody,where there was no one looking up to him,where he had no reputation to maintain or a group of people to please. He was in a world where he had a chance to create his own legacy. One which was not based on the luck where your parents die so that you can live but then they are forgotten and you are praised for something you have no idea about.

A world where he did not lead an army against evil and mad dark lords. Where he had no worries of being attacked in his sleep by a traitor in their camp. Harry acknowledged the fact that being a mutant also had its risks but atleast here he could easily blend in and not be very significant.

Above all this,he had no prophecy hanging over his head. The piece of hippogrif shit had ruled his life for the most part and despite his hatred for Voldy,he would have felt better if the prophecy had not been in his life. Atleast here he was just like anyone.

He could build his own name. He could make the Potter name something to be reckoned with. He would not have to kill a mad man intent on controlling the world to do so. He was a free man and he would so everything in his power to keep it that way. However knowing his luck,he knew that this was not going to be easy at all.

However,he had been put in Ravenclaw for a reason. He had plans,he knew he was not one for making plans but he was quite capable of making long term plans. And he had plans that would bring the name Potter to the lips of everyone in this new world. And with that final thought,he drifted to sleep full of dreams and redheads.

xxxxxxxxx

In the same mansion,Charles Xavier was having a harder time sleeping. He knew that Mystique had been trying to steal Cerebro. However that could only mean that Magneto was on the move. He always mourned the fact that Erick and him had gone separate ways. The coexistence between mutants was one thing they had disagreed upon.

While Erick felt that peaceful means could not bring it, Xavier knew that war would only bring suffering. The humans dwarfed the mutants in number and despite their powers,mutants could only fight for long. He believed that with time, if the humans were able to see that mutants were just like normal people there would be acceptance.

That was one of the reasons why he had started the X-Men. To show the world that mutants were just normal people blessed with something they had no choice in getting and that these powers could be put to great use to help all groups of people both normal and mutants.

Erik on the other hand had disagreed. He was adamant that Charles' dream was just that,a dream and unless the mutants took action,they would be killed off one by one or sent to research centres and used to create super soldiers. This according to Charles would inevitably lead to bloodshed. And Charles had seen enough of that in the world war and civil war.

Therefore all this considered,the attack of the mansion would only mean that Magneto was on the move and wants Cerebro to help him locate more mutants to increase the size of his army. This also scared him abit as he knew that for one to use Cerebro,they would have telephatic abilities and and having a Telepath on his side would make Magneto a very dangerous opponent.

His thoughts turned to the newest resident at the X-mansion. Harry Potter was an enigma. He was completely a wild card,nothing was known about him and he kept everything to himself. He would take sometime to figure out but something told Charles that he should watch out for the charming young man. That something which told him to befriend Erik,was now telling him that Harry Potter,would play an important role in the mutant question. He just hoped that things would not turn out the same with Harry as they did with Erik.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You are pathetic."a voice hissed to the assembled teens who looked down their feet fidgeting a little. The brotherhood had just got back to their own place of residence. Unlike the X-Men,they had suffered a good number of injuries,it was only The Blob (Frederick J. "Fred" Dukes)who was the least injuries and he was also sporting prominent bruises despite his high durability.

In an effort to show off the X-Men,the brotherhood once they had been told that their benefactor was in danger,they had decided to confront the Juggernaut. This had resulted into them being pounded like no other. The X-Men had taken advantage when the Juggernaut was beating the brotherhood and darted in with precise moves and knocked out the huge man.

They had been equally incensed and impressed with the X-Men teamwork and felt that they deserved everything their benefactor was throwing at them.

"You ashamed me,you made fools out yourself. How do you expect to serve our cause when you can't even even stand up to those kids. Now you here with numerous injuries why they got nothing but scratches."

"If you hope like to serve the cause,you better up your game,I will not stand for such foolishness anyone. We are starting vigorous training beginning tomorrow and I will not have any slackers on my team. Am I clear?" The voice barked and the abashed teenagers mumbled "yes ma'm".

Mystique,otherwise known as Raven Darkhölme stalked out of the room. The blue skinned mutant felt horrible. She didn't know why she had even assumed that the Juggernaut would have worked with her. Everything had been going smoothly untill the troll had decided he wants to kill his step brother instead.

Now the mission had failed and she even had no reason. She wished that she had gone by herself,maybe she wouldn't have fucked u like that. And now that she had attempted to get Cerebro and failed,she knew that it would be harder to even get anywhere near the mansion.

She absent mindedly walked up to her chambers and hoped she would not have to talk to Him anytime soon. Not only did she not have any excuse, she also did not want to face that disappointed gaze of his. However,after today,she should have known that lady luck had taken a break.

As her hand reached forward to open the door to her chambers,the metal handle turned on its own accord. With no little amount of dread, the shapeshifter braced herself and entered her chambers.

"Welcome back Raven, what news do you bring?"said a voice from the shadows.

Mystique looked down at her feet. She hated disappointing him. She was happy that he preferred sticking in the shadows as she was not sure she would be able to meet his blue eyes.

"I failed to get it. The trip had been cancelled as Xavier needed to meet someone else. The Juggernaut also fucked up"she said quietly but the man in the shadows heard her clearly.

He was quiet for sometime as if he was not going to say anything but when Mystique was about to give up he spoke again.

"I see.."He spoke in a calm voice that betrayed no emotion."well we shouldn't dwell on something we had not foreseen. My plans are almost finished."

"In about two months, I will be starting the journey that will bring a new chapter in the lives of all mutants."The man paused a bit.

"Just prepare the ones you have ,I have a plan and I am sure we shall have many joining us. Did you find out who this person was that made them cancel their trip?"asked the man.

"No..other than his name being Harry Potter,I know nothing about him,not even his mutant powers. But I reckon he must be very important."answered the shapeshifting mutant.

"I guessed as much. Very well, keep an eye on him and learn as much as you can. Anyone who catches the attention of Charles and SHIELD at the same time must indeed be important."

Mystique had not been aware of anything concerning SHIELD but that explained the redhead she had seen arriving with Potter and the professor. She didn't think that there was anything special to the green eyed young man on first sight. But appearances could be deceiving. She, of all people needed less convincing on that fact.

Mystique was brought out of her musings by a pair of familiar soft hands rubbing her shoulders. She had not even noted the man leave neither had she felt the arrival of her lover Destiny also known as Irene Adler. She gave a moan of contentment as her brunette lover did her magic on the dore spots in her muscles.

"Dont worry my little raven."said Irene, "the future of mutantkind is not as dark anymore."

"Mmmhhh"Mystique only moaned in reply.

"You have met him. The one marked by Fate."The blind woman continued cryptically."His arrival has made our future brighter."

Mystique didn't say anything. She was more interested in the sensations she was getting from her lover. It wasn't long before she had succumbed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr flew to his base while mulling over what he had gathered He may not have Cerebro,and basing on Raven's latest failure he won't be having it anytime,he still had his resources. Harry Potter had appeared out of a portal before being whisked away by SHIELD. He hoped that Potter was someone special.

He could easily be convinced to join the cause seeing that he was new to this world. Charles getting to him was not something Erik woul have liked but he needed to get to talk to him as soon as possible.

Erik's fight for mutant rights was about to get to an entirely new level. The idea of sitting around and hoping that something would happen soon like Charles did not sit well with him. Many young and innocent mutants were losing their lives or even dragged to government establishments to be used as lab rats for experiments.

The master of magnetism knew that unless something was to be done,things would move from bad to worse soon enough. It was already apparent as Senator Robert Kelly was now vigorously pushing for the passing of The Mutant Registration Act which would lead to mutants being rounded up and taken to government facilities.

No way was Magneto going to sit around as mutant rights are blatantly stepped on when he was capable of doing something. They were mutants for god's sake. Of what use were powers when they could not even defend their brethren. What use was being Homo Superior when they could not defend themselves from these so called normal people.

No. He would not stand for such foolishness...if no one was ready to step up,then he Erik Magnus Lehnsherr will most definitely do something. If it meant to declare open war,he would do it but he was not going to be stepped on by some self righteous common humans just because he was different.

xxxxxxxxxx

At the same time as Magneto was heading to his base,at 177A Bleecker Street, New York City, NY 10012-1406, on the corner of Bleecker Street and Fenno Place in the heart of Greenwich Village, a certain man was just appearing from another dimension.

The man had been in one of the universes where the influence of Dormammu had been increasing to alarming levels,and as Sorcerer Supreme,he had gone to assist in purging the dimension in question of the dark powerful entity. Of course purging would be overstating issues as the entity was quite persistent but atleast for now his influence had been cut off.

He had been gone for two weeks now and he had left Wong in charge of protecting earth at the New York Sanctum. He had therefore missed the arrival of a certain messy haired young man and was quite surprised when Wong told him the tale.

"So let me get this straight."said Stephen Strange very carefully."a portal which you could not pin point where it was opening from opened and dropped off someone,this person was picked off by SHIELD agents and is currently in America with the Xmen?"

"Yes...that sums it all.."answered Wong.

"Is there anything special about him?"

"Not as far as I know...but he may be a magic user."answered Wong carefully.

The Sorcerer Supreme raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am not entirely sure but he appeared when he was naked but by the time the agents found him,he was having clothes and yet he appeared in a desert."

Strange shook his head.

"I see...I will probably have to look into this but right now, I am a bit tired allow me to get some rest."The powerful sorcerer was almost sleeping on his feet and it was only his magic keeping him awake.

Wong who was by no means blind saw this and escorted him to his bed chambers and the moment the poor sorcerer was on the bed;he was asleep like a babe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere very far from earth,on a planet that no human had ever heard about or even considered of existing, a powerful king was roused from his sleep by a person that could only be referred to as a seer. She was frantically babbling even as the king entered the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this?"the King's voice boomed in the deserted room.

The woman immediately looked at the king with a troubled expression.

"Your majesty, the Prophecy just activated."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Boring chapter I know but we are just gaining momentum. Harry has unknowingly caught the attention of some individuals,and it seems his luck has finally caught up with him. Until next week folks...


	3. Chapter 3

A NEW LIFE

Chapter 3: Same old..same old.

Disclaimer:I do not own the Potterverse it belongs to J.K Rowling nor the Marvelverse which belongs to whoever owns it that is not me.

xxxxxxx

Harry groaned as he landed on his back once again as Natasha straddled him pinning him on the floor,her green eyes shining with amusement. This was quite a common occurrence but Harry was not complaining.

Really who would,when a beautiful girl pinned you down and pressed her ass which was clad in tight black leathers. Harry of course ignored the fact that said girl had just been pounding the shot out of him a few minutes ago.

It wasn't like he was ashamed that a woman had just beaten him. No far from it,this was a very common occurance that he was now so used to it that he always woke up in the morning looking forward to his daily beating. A beating he had been getting for the last two months.

Two months. Harry had a hard time believing that they had indeed been two months. If he didn't know better he would have assumed that time moved faster here in this universe than in his old universe.

The two months had been realy productive to the young wizard. Everyday since he had arrived at the X mansion,he had been having a spar with Natasha. She was ruthless and Harry suspected that she used the training sessions to revenge for all the teasing she endures.

She had insisted that there was no way she was going to be a bodyguard to someone who can't even fight a four year old. Harry had not argued as he had also been interested in improving his mundane fighting. Despite having magic,Harry did not want to be entirely dependent on it as he knew that there would come a moment when he can't use magic.

He had therefore put his all in the training and Natasha had been more than willing to help. And by help,her plan had been to turn Harry into her punching bag and it had worked flawlessly.

She had kept pounding him for almost two weeks and all that time he had not been able to land even a punch. However that had been changing gradually and there spars had started taking longer with time. He had improved very fast and right now he was capable of beating her in a fair fight. Unfortunately he had not been able to beat her yet up to now.

Not that he was not capable of beating her,far from it. If it were some other person,he would beat them without breaking a sweat. But this was The Black Widow. She used all her charms to ensure that she beat him over and over. Harry being male,and a Potter to boot, he always got distracted and as usual ended up on the ground.

The fact that she always ended up straddling him and giving his crotch a rub with her ass also acted as encouragement for him to lose despite the fact that she did it to frustrate him.

Harry gave an involuntary moan when the redhead moved her ass again bringing him back to the present.

"Earth to Harry "Natasha said with a smirk and moved her hips again,green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"And to think that you fearlessly flirt with everyone yet just a simple rub turns you into this...oh the shame."Natasha shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Its not my fault that I haven't been laid in a year."Harry defended himself."..in fact you are even more to blame for this..you are meant to help me with anything according to "bald and ugly."

Natasha chuckled at Harry's description of Furry. She wondered if Harry could call him that to his face,but knowing Harry,it was possible that he could.

Harry had been a headache to the SHIELD Director every time he had gone to visit Furry and the SHIELD director had officially declared him to be worse than Stark.

"You will have to do better than that Potter."she replied

"Oh"Harry smiled mischievously at her and with a discrete flick of his wrisk Natasha gave a yelp of surprise as she found herself levitated from the ground and pinned on the wall behind where they were lying.

Before she could even get over her surprise,Harry was before her. He looked at her green eyes and ran his fingers along her face.

"You want me to do better uh."he spoke in a low voice,his eyes still locked on those of Natasha.

He ran a finger along her jaw and slowly came down to her neck. His finger was followed by his mouth and Natasha shuddered when he kissed her on a very sensitive spot on her neck.

"You like that don't you..you like being helpless before me uh.."

Natasha squirmed as Harry dipped his finger down towards her ample cleavage which had not been covered entirely in her teasing. Her face was flushed and Harry could see that she was having a hard time to breathe.

Harry looked at her squirming for for a few seconds, and then he burst out laughing unconsciously releasing the spell and Natasha landed on her ass with a thump.

"The infamous Black Widow can't stand a taste of her own medicine.."Harry continued laughing while pointedly ignoring the glare from the redhead.

Just when Natasha was standing up,probably to come and give him a sound beating,her communicator came to life.

"Agent Romanoff,you are needed at the Helicarrier ASAP."Harry heard the voice of Furry.

"Yes Sir. I will be there as soon as possible. What about ."

"Potter can take care of himself,just get here."Furry practically spat Harry's name and the comm went dead again.

"I have been called by Furry,it seems my services are needed somewhere they can be appreciated."Natasha informed Harry while giving him a hard look that promised pain and retribution before storming out.

Harry watched her ass as she walked out of the Danger Room and he could have sworn that there was an extra swaying of the hips by the redhead,and he was proved right when she looked back and gave him a wink before walking through the door.

Harry shook his head at the redhead and stood up and apparated directly to his bathroom. About a month ago,he had been forced to reveal to the residents of the Xmansion about his magic. It was not like they demanded him or anything but his conscious did not sit well with lying to the people who had been helping him.

For the time he had been here. Harry had come to get to know the people at the mansion. Charles Xavier reminded him a bit of Dumbledore with the way the teens respected him and his all knowing aura that surrounded him.

Logan was very rare as he spent most of his time in the danger room either training himself or the students and if not he would be out of the mansion.

Storm was closed off and the African woman had a tight lid on her emotions. And Harry could not fault her with her powers of controlling the weather. The woman was respected by the students and most most of them either saw her as an elder sister or a parent figure for the younger ones.

Jean was hard to place as her moods were on and off. Sometimes she can be giddy and very happy and sometimes she can aloof and closed off. Harry was not sure whether that was normal or not but it was none of his bussines. However,being redhead also made her Harry's second target of teasing and flirting. Which flirting it seemed she enjoyed as she never at any one-time stopped him?of course Scott did not agree.

And speaking of Scott,he was the leader of the teenage X-Men and from what Harry had observed,the young mutant harboured feelings for Jean though the redhead was dating another boy. Scott it seemed didn't know how to express his feelings to Jean so his attempts not only amused Harry but also annoyed the girl in question.

Rouge,the oldest of the girls was withdrawn and that could be because of her powers. She kept to herself most of the time and only spoke when necessary. It had been found out that Mystique was her mother as well as Kurt but when the two went to meet her,they had been ambushed the Brotherhood and it was only the timely intervention of the Scott,Jean and Kitty that they managed to escape. Harry had become friends with the girl as she had been very interested in magic.

Kitty Pryde was the most enthusiastic of them all. The sixteen year old was always happy and Harry had yet to see her angry at anything. She was very shy or she had been before Harry came. However,the girl was not shy anymore. She matched Harry's flirting and Harry was quite getting fond of her.

Kurt was another matter entirely. The young man was a Catholic and his loyalty to the religion was only matched by his love for pranks. He had attempted to prank Harry in the first month and Harry had replied in kind. His love to maintain his honour as a second generation Marauder had forced him to reveal his magic. He had unleashed hell on the young teleporter untill when the boy apologized before everyone and declared Harry a king in the art.

Harry had later given the Xmen a glimpse of what he was capable of which included shields, basic transfiguration,apparition,basic conjugaration and a few common spells not even later than the Hogwarts 5th year syllabus. All in all he had showed them just a third of what he was capable of but even with that,he was therefore powerful and in the category of Storm and Jean who were among the most powerful mutants at the mansion.

Harry's mutant power was still eluding them. They had done all kinds of tests but they just couldn't get it despite the X gene being very clear. Harry assumed that his magic being too prominent suppressing whatever mutant power he had but he was no expert in these matters and neither was Xavier as far as magic was concerned.

Charles had never encountered Harry's type of magic. It would seem that there were magic users in this universe but there magic was limited to certain elements and not as versatile as that of Harry. He had been told about a Sorcerer Supreme who dealt in Mystic arts and was responsible for defending earth from invasions concerning the mystic arts. There were other magic users but most of them used magic for malicious reasons like a certain Selene,the black queen of the Hellfire Club.

Harry wondered whether magic had been like that all the time or if something had happened to make it like that as he was sure,his type of magic was the magic in the purest of its form. Harry was very interested in meeting these other magic users,not only to campare notes vut also to see their magic first hand and see how it fares against his.

He was more interested in meeting this Selene and find out how she had gained immortality. He knew that becoming immortal had its costs and most if not all cases acquired immortality through dark magic. Voldy was a glaring example to that and he was not going to stay in this universe where there are horcruxes stuffed somewhere that were keeping this Black Queen alive.

However,that was to come later. He finished showering and put on some jeans and t-shirt as well as some boots. He had been dragged by Natasha to go for shopping the moment they had settled down. Therefore clothes weren't a problem anymore. Despite Natasha being all serious, she was still a woman and had subjected the poor wizard to torture worse than their training and he was now stocked as far as clothes was concerned.

Harry walked through the mansion which was quite quiet as the kids had gone for their lessons while Storm,Logan and the professor had gone to bring other mutants whose powers had activated recently. It seems that Magneto had been quite busy in his recruiting and Xavier wanted to reach these recently turned mutants before Magneto or his agents reached them. Harry was not overly interested in the brawl between the mutants but he knew that it was inevitable that he would be somehow be dragged into it.

However,he would cross that bridge when he reached it. Right now he needed to do some investing and hopefully get some answers which had been eluding him since he arrived in this universe. He was still having a hard time believing that he was the only wizard still alive. Hopefully, this little trip he was making would provide these answers,and with that thought Harry concentrated to one particular spot and disappareted to his destination with a small pop.

xxxxxxxx

At the same time,a bird lifted from a tree in the woods surrounding the Xmansion that the young wizard had just left. The bird was a raven actually a woman called Raven,also known as Mystique. She had been trying to complete her earlier mission of acquiring Cerebro for her boss. She knew her boss's plans were to be finalized today and Cerebro could play an important role but time had caught up with her.

Despite all her efforts,she had not been able to get anything concerning Potter's powers. If she didn't know any better she would think that he wasn't a mutant but of course she knew better. However there was something very suspicious going on. She had tried to take on the bodies of different member of those brats but it was like they had been refused from speaking about Potter's powers.

She had once taken the form of Summers and tried to talk with Grey but the redhead had immideately stated that "it is complicated". What was most curious though was that even Grey had been surprised at her answer.

Mystique had tried it with two other kids and she got the same reaction of things being complicated followed by a confused look. It was very clear that either the telephat Xavier had done something to the minds of the kid,or Potter himself. Both stipulations rose many questions. What was worse was that Potter almost never left the mansion and the few time he left he was with that SHIELD woman.

She just hoped that she would get some answers after today. And with that final thought,she flew away as she braced her self for the beginning of a new life for the whole of mutant kind.

xxxxxxxx

Harry landed perfectly on his feet as he appeared with a small pop. Despite the many times of practice,he could not apparate silently in long distances but he guessed it was atleast better than landing on his ass which used to happen before a certain simple ritual in the Grimiore of house Black.

He stood still for a few minutes to get his bearings and shake off the disorientation caused by long distance apparition. He was standing at Hogsmead,or where was supposed to be Hogsmead. He was standing exactly where the wards of Hogwarts were supposed to be. However,there was nothing like Hogsmead. There was a large expanse of land that seemed like was abandoned.

There were some things which looked like they were once houses but not anymore as they were surrounded by vines and bushes all around the place. All in all the place looked like those places which attracted archaeologists but curiously it looked like no one had been here for centuries.

Harry was quite disappointed,to be honest he had not expected much but this was most definitely not what he had expected. Though he himself could never admitt it but he really wasn't sure what he had expected.

He turned towards the direction and shook his head on disappointment. Hogwarts was almost completely non existent. It liked like what Harry assumed Hogwarts looked like in his home universe to the muggles. A few walls were still standing but most of the land had been invaded by bushes.

Harry also noted that the place covered by the ruins was smaller than he remembered and there didn't seem to be a sighn of the forbidden forest. He could see what was the Black lake but it was covered mostly by water plants and if he hadn't known that it was meant to be there he wouldn't have seen it.

He ran a hand through the mess that was his hair in frustration. Was it really too much to ask his life to ask for his life to be easy. He had hoped to settle at Hogwarts but now that idea was moot. He couldn't even feel any magic around the place. Wait what.

Harry extended his magical senses to the surrounding area. Surely these people did not build a magical school on any ground that had caught their fancy. At long last Harry found a small thrum of magic which was increasing very slowly. It was like it was feeding off his presence. Like it had been dormant but his presence brought it back and it was desperately getting any kind of magic to sustain itself.

Harry wished could get some answers,he wished someone could give him some answers but he couldn't think of anyone. It seems whatever happened here happened a very long time ago and it was lost to history, though how anything like that could happen and be lost to history,he had no idea. He really wished that Death had given him this information before sending him here. He wasn't even sure he could summon her or find a way...

"You called me master?"a melodious voice said from behind.

Harry whirled around very fast,too fast for a normal human,with a blasting curse at his hands,a he crouched into a dueling stance. It was only sheer will that he did not release the blasting curse.

"You..how..what..I could have killed you."he stammered. The absurdity of his statement was not lost lost in him.

The being infront of him tinkled with laughter at the stammering young man as well as his idea of killing HER.

"Oh don't worry about killing me..I can take care of myself fine."Death replied in amusement.

Harry looked at the Being's blue eyes and relaxed a bit. He pointedly ignored her curvecious figure that was not overly hidden from view by her almost see through silk dress.

"What are you doing here.."he asked her while looking at the ruins that was Hogwarts. Really you would think that after all the women he had been with,he would have become resistant to some of these things but no.

Death ignored his embarrassment but she Stoll had amusement in her voice when she answered.

"Well you summoned me and it seems like you need my help"

Harry rose an eyebrow at that. Je most definitely did not summon anyone but if he was not going to kick a gift horse in the mouth.

"What happened here?"he asked immideately.

Death was quiet for sometime while watching the ruins of Hogwarts before she answered.

"Its quite a long storry Harry."

Harry nodded as if he had expected as much and conjured a comfortable looking chair and sat down. He then looked expectantly as he waited for her to start her story but she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow,blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I didn't know you were that desperate to get me to sit in your lap."The immortal Being asked.

Harry looked at her strangely for a second before realization downed on him. He gave her a smile..

"What can I say,I am a functioning male after all."

He however conjured for her another chair facing the ruins of Hogwarts. They sat in silence for about a full minute as Harry assumed she was looking for the best way to tell the story.

"It happened about half a millennium ago."Death started in a monotone"the magical population in this universe was smaller than yours as I am sure you have observed from the size of Hogwarts and Hogsmead...

xxxxxxxx

So,there was a squib who was disgruntled with how his family shunned him just because he did not have magic. From the moment he could understand what was going on,he had a hatred for magic that would have made Vernon Dursley jealous. He swore to do everything in his power to repay his family and all other magicals in kind.

This young man at the age of fifteen went to a group of researchers in what was the ruling government of their time and told them about magic. Of course they did not believe him at first,they needed evidence. The young man kidnapped his two year old sister and brought her to the officials. He instructed them on how they could get her to perform accidental magic which was not very hard seeing that she was very young. They locked the young girl in a cage with a very hungry lion which immediately came at her.

The young girl panicked and released so much accidental magic that it blew up the lion along with the girl herself. The officials were ecstatic at the results and ordered the young squib who by the way was called John Franklin to get for them another magical. This process continued with Franklin kidnapping more kids as the officials tried to find ways of putting this development in use.

At one time,they got a full grown wizard though relatively very weak who tried to fight them. This introduced them to other functions of magic and the officials decided to try to replicate in muggles. They tried to transfer blood from different wizards and witches though nothing was got. The test subjects always ended up blowing and more wizards and witches were kidnapped.

This went on for almost a year before the witches and wizards became aware of what was happening. They started defending themselves from the muggles who had now started attacking wizard establishments with the help of other squibs. This escalated into a full blown war. The muggles were ruthless and didn't care about how many magicals were killed so long as they got enough for their experiments.

The wizards and witches defended themselves as much as they could and when the experiments of the muggles failed to bring any results,they dicided to destroy all wizardkind. They hunted down each and every magical person as they deemed them to powerful. The magicals were no match for the overwhelming numbers of their enemies and they gradually became smaller in population untill when the last one of them was killed.

Hogwarts and Hogsmead were abandoned at the very beginning of the war and without any magic,they started succumbic to the wheels of time and after centuries they now looked like ruins even though they were not completely destroyed. There was also one single ley line running under Hogwarts which it was very weak and was not enough to keep Hogwarts and Hogsmead from crumbling.

xxxxxxx

Harry continued watching Hogwarts after death was done telling her story. He had shocked at what he had heard but he did not care...these were not his people and much as he wished they had not faced such a fate,he could nothing about it. He had long since learned that there are somethings which were out of his control and that he was not responsible for everyone in the world. He could not hold himself responsible for something he couldn't do or control.

"Why is it that no one knows what happened?"asked Harry. It did not make sense,no matter how long it had been,atleast it would have been recorded somewhere but there was absolutely nothing concerning this history.

Death shook her head."I have no idea. Something happened just as the last of the magicals was killed. The world changed at that moment and in a blink of the mortal eye nothing remained of this. The facilities the muggles were using in their research disappeared and all knowledgeable of the war was erased from each and everyone's mind who was currently on earth."

Harry frowned. This was getting curious and curiouser. He assumed this was how Ollivander felt like when confronted by a difficult customer.

"What about the mutants,how did they come to existence...?Harry asked after sometimes a he continued to process the information.

"They were the results of the experiments."

"Wait what..how is that possible,I thought you said they died"Harry asked,confusion evident on his face.

Death gave him a small smile and answered

"Not exactly. There were those where nothing happened. They got the magical blood but there was no effect on them. These were very few but when they had children,they passed on the magical blood to the next generation but the descendants,just like those before them had no magical core to be able to perform magic."Death paused a bit as she continued watching the ruins.

"This kept on going for a good number of generations up to the time when people having magical blood became many enough that it was possible to find a boy and a girl from different families but when both of them have magical blood. In the event where these two had a child,there was a half a chance that their offspring was a mutant."

Harry looked at death with a frown,something was missing. However before he could voice his thoughts,Death continued

"The child born of these two would have more magic in the blood compared to his parents but without a core,he could not be able to perform magic. However,that much of magic can not be dormant like the parents so it takes on the properties which the blood has an affinity to and it is these powers that manifest in the mutants."

Harry nodded,this made a lot more sense. Like the blue skinned shape shifter,he assumed that the blood of her parents had properties of a matamorphagus so she was in the wizard sense one albiet very powerful and telepaths had an affinity for Leglimecy which made their way much better than the one used by wizards. He also assumed that since this was the only thing the magic in their body concentrated on,it was stronger or more pronounced than what it would have been in a wizard. This therefore showed that he was capable of duplicating any mutant power with his magic though it would evidently be weaker compared to the mutant themselves however,given his power,he was sure he could as well make it stronger.

"Much as I am enjoying your charming company.."Death spoke drawing his attention as she was standing"I have other duties and I wouldn't want someone to think that you are trying to court me."

And with those words,she disappeared as fast as she had come leaving Harry confused at what she was implying. He watched the spot she had just vacated with furrowed eyebrows but then shrugged. She would tell him if it was very important or if she felt it concerned him. Right now he had other things on his mind,like where he was to build his home now that Hogwarts was out. And with that thought,he apparated to his next destination.

xxxxxxxxx

In New York, Natasha Romanoff was just leaving the headquarters of SHIELD on her motorcycle to look for one of the most feared men on earth with a hope of convincing him to join a team Fury was creating. It was just after mid day and was not in the best of moods. She hadn't been since morning after she left Harry at the Xmansion.

She twitched at the reminder of what had happened in the morning. She knew she had to revenge to the punk,no one messed the Black Widow and went away with it. Natasha was aware that at this point of time she was almost no match for Harry in a fair fight. The green eyed wizard-oh how she loved those eyes-had learnt so fast it was scary. The young man had come in er leaps and bounds,in a few weeks he had learn everything Natasha had to offer and she pitied whoever would be caught on the brat's bad side.

She had come to enjoy the training sessions as much as the brat and she woke up looking forward to them every morning. The fact that she enjoyed teasing him also help but this morning thing had backfired on her. She would get him back,even his magic won't be able to help him. Natasha was aware about how he downplayed the power of his magic,he had told her that he didn't know the limits to hit and she was the only one who had seen as much of his magic than anyone.

She remembered the feeling of when he had pinned her in the wall and she was entirely hopeless. The way he had nibbled on her neck and how much he had looks so dominating and powerful that at that time he would have done anything to her and she wouldn't have been able to stop him,not she would have tried...

Natasha shook her head and concentrated on the road. She had a job to do,she had to find a man who could easily turn into a green monster and step on her without even realising,she could see Harry laughing at her,his green eyes twinkling in amusement if she ended up having an accident because she was so busy thinking about him. She shook her head again..why did he have to come back to her thoughts again,she was the Black Widow for god's sake..

xxxxxxx

Oblivious to what was going on through the head of his bodyguard,Harry silently appeared in Wales,or more specifically on the outskirts of Bangor. The place was not very far from the centre of the City though the City was very much developed compared to what he remembered but that was not why he came here. He had come to see of what remained of his ancestral home.

What he saw surprised him. He had expected to find ruins like he had at Hogsmead or Hogwarts but instead what he found was..nothing. It was like Paverrell Manor has never existed in this universe. The place which was supposed to be grounds of his family Manor,which had later ended up being headquarters of The New Marauders was not in this dimension. Instead there was a plain strip of land covered with trees and a small lake at the center of the trees and a small stream which he assumed led to the sea. The place looked beautiful and funnilly enough had never been occupied. It was like no had ever found the place,as if there was something that prevented people from coming near this peace of land.

And now that he thought about it,he could feel the magic in the area. Unlike Hogwarts which was almost dead and was trying to feed off him,the magic in this place was alive,he could feel it moving in harmony as if interacting with his. A feeling he only felt while he was at his Manor back in his home universe. He concentrated his sense to the ground and he could feel two powerful magical ley lines intersecting at the very center of the land just like it had been back then. Paverrell Manor had been the only place with enough ambient magic to rival that at Hogwarts and this only came from the two ley lines that were under it.

Harry could feel the same here and he was contented that he had found where he was to build his home. He also knew that that was going to be very hard task. He wondered whether any magical creatures still existed here and looked at the forest around him. He would have to check that out later. He also needed to know whether there were any house elves here in this universe as they would be a great help but he guessed he would find out soon enough. But first,he needed to secure this place before he could do anything else. The place would soon become a magical nexus and if any house elves still existed,they would inevitably be drawn to him.

Pulling out a shrunken trunk,the size of match box from his Moleskin pouch,Harry set it on the ground and after it expanded,he opened one compartment which contained various types of stones and things which were used in Runes. However,these were very far from his mind,what he needed was a rectangular blood red stone called Dragonstone. Harry had no idea how such a stone existed and he never tried to find out as it was the only one that had existed in his home universe other than the one that had anchored the wards at Paverrell Manor.

As far as he was aware there were only three of these stones and belonged to the legendary Paverrell brothers. He had found this one in the Paverrell vault at Gringotts and he had carried it around in his pouch. The Dragonstone was the strongest wardstone. It was only a legend back in his universe as there had been no recognized Paverrell before. It was unique that only one with Paverrell blood could activate it and wards anchored to the Dragonstone were unbreakable,no matter what. That was the reason why not even Voldemort had been able to storm Paverrell Manor making it the safest place in Britain.

Harry closed the trunk and put it back in his pouch. He then physically carried the Dragonstone to the exact center of the grounds where the ley lines met. He dug a hole with his magic and placed the Dragonstone stone in it which fit. He cut his hand with a low powered cutting spell and let seven drops of blood drop on the red stone. The stone glowed red and it became brighter with each drop of blood and on the seventh drop he had to close his eyes as the light had become to bright and then it died down.

He watched using his mage sight as the glow on the stone started pulsing almost like a heart beat and his eyes widened when he realised that it was actually in sync with his own heart. He watched with awe as magic in the surrounding area rushed to the pulsing stone and then spread out again like blood from a heart. The scene was so beautiful that he was transfixed for almost five minutes before shook his head and reluctantly turned off his mage sight. He had a lot of work a head of him.

xxxxxxxx

Two hours later,a very hungry Harry Potter appeared in his room at the X mansion with a small pop. Creating the wards and directing them to feed on the ley lines rather than the ambient magic around the place had been a gruesome task. He had been able to create the base wards needed like the muggle repelling wards,a shield ward,and most importantly a containment ward which contained the magic in that area feeding it to the plants and animals around.

This containment ward created a magical nexus and this was the one that could attract all kinds of Magical creatures to the area and hopefully some house elves. He had also put anti-apparition/teleportation ward and many other basic protection wards as there was nothing to protect yet,but the intention ward would keep away anyone with bad intentions. However now he was famished,and since he had done such marvellous work,he could reward himself with a very nice meal.

Harry made for the door but before he even could reach it,the mansion shook. He ran to the window and outside he saw Storm fighting Mystique and groaned. Really you would think that after all the hard work he had gone through,fate would atleast give him a break but noooooo...

He quickly apaarated to the outside where the battle was raging. Mystique was losing very badly and she was trying to get to a metallic er. ..something that had tentacles and was waiting patiently. He watched as Mystique made a run for the...thing but storm summoned a gust of wind that pulled the shape shifting mutant. Mystique did not resist and came back very fast and before storm could get airborne ,the shape shifter was on her and hit her with the back of a dagger on particular spot on her skull and the weather goddes slumped down unconscious.

Mystique didn't bother to confirm and immideately made a run for the...thing again. Harry decided to act and sent a stunner at her. With surprising agility she dodged it and in the same movement hurled the digger she had just hit Ororo with. The dagger came at Harry very fast that by the time he realised what was happening the dagger was right in front of him and it was only reflexes born of dodging spells for the most part of his life that he was able to dodge the dagger.

He stepped to the rightvery fast that it looked like he had just teleported. Mystique was quite surprised that he had dodged the knife and that moment of surprise was enough for Harry and sent her four stunners in quick succession. Mystique with surprising agility managed to dodge two of them but the other two hit their mark and she fell down in a heap. Harry stood up and walked slowly towards the unconscious form of Mystique.

After confirming that she was indeed unconscious,he bound her and tapped her with his fingers and she disappeared and appeared a second later in the danger room. He also walked to storm and after confirming that she was fine,he tapped her also and she disappeared,only to re appear in the hospital wing. He let out a sigh of relief. Now all that remained was for him to go to the kitchen and a have a nice meal.

Before he could apparate away,tentacles reached for him and pulled him towards another of the..things that had just appeared while he had been busy. Harry looked at the tentacles, he really wanted to eat something. But call him stupid if you want but he really wanted to know what these...things were about. He could easily apparate away if things were too bad. So he relaxed and the..uhm. .thing(he really needed to know what they were called or he would name them himself)closed itself and started going up.

Harry shrouded himself with the Invissibility cloak which was now part of him and waited to see what would happen on the other side. He just hoped he could find something to eat wherever he was being taken and that he was not about to be recruited in a cult or something of the sort.

xxxxxxx

On a very distant planet,one very far from earth,one which no human on earth had any idea of its existence and one ruled by a king so ruthless and powerful that his name is only spoken about in harsh whispers, said king sat on his throne. His plans for the little mad ball were progressing. He had found out that the prophecy referred to a...human on earth though he had no idea who it was.

Under normal circumstances,he would just ignore it,or simply destroy the stupid planet completely. But these we by no means normal circumstances,and he would need to handle this situation delicately. He knew about prophecies so much seeing that he was sitting on the throne due to a prophecy and he would be dammed if anything went wrong. Looking back at his viewing room,he allowed himself a small smile,soon,he will be free of that thing.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N: I need to say something about this chapter. This story is Harry centric and anything that happens will be either leading us to him or it will be something that concerns him.

Other than that,I've got nothing else to say,see in next chapter:OF GODS AND MAGIC.


End file.
